1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stereo camera module including a small number of components, which can adjust an angle so that a plurality of camera modules can perform a convergence or divergence function by using magnetic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three dimensional (3D) image generally corresponds to a technology that renders a cubic effect to an object within the image by adding information on depth and space forming which is not included in a two dimensional image.
The cubic effect is generated by a difference between left and right images received by a human's two eyes, and recognized by one's brain as the 3D image through a combination process. The cubic effect uses a binocular parallax generated when two eyes spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm view an image in two slightly different directions.
In order to photograph such a 3D image, two cameras interworking with each other are required. When a conventional portable communication apparatus includes one camera module such as a digital camera, it uses a method of combining two images after first photographing one image and then photographing the other image. However, this method cannot photograph a desired 3D image when a subject moves since a time difference is generated while the two images are photographed. Furthermore, it is difficult to equally maintain photographed areas, making it very difficult to achieve the 3D image.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a stereo camera module 1 in filed U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0072570 A1, which includes a camera body 2 including a camera lens 2a and an image sensor (Charge Coupled Device (CCD)) 2b, a stereo adaptor 3 mounted to the camera body 2, rotating mirrors 4 installed in the stereo adaptor 3, and fixed mirrors 5.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional stereo camera module 1 obtains a 3D image by using the left and right rotating mirrors 4 and the left and right fixed mirrors 5 arranged in front of the camera lens 2a, and an obtained shape arrives at the image sensor 2b via an image wide-angle system.
The stereo camera module 1 may apply the convergence function since convergence is possible through a rotation based on the rotating mirrors 4.
However, the conventional stereo camera module should include rotating mirrors and fixed mirrors, and requires a driving apparatus for rotating each of the rotating mirrors, which makes a product size too large and miniaturization too difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for apparatuses configured to control an angle such that a plurality of camera modules performs a convergence function or a divergence function to generate a 3D or wide-angle image by using magnetic force.